Spyro Battles Malefor
by thadudeman
Summary: Spyro faces Malefor in combat. Oneshot. Rated T for blood and gore. SpyroxCynder


Spyro Epic Battles: Malefor

Spyro crashed to the ground, driven back by Malefor's assault. Spyro tried to rise, but he crashed to the ground, a deep gash across his belly. A pool of blood was forming underneath him, and he suddenly felt light headed. He could hear Malefor taunting him.

"This is the best you can do?" laughed Malefor. Still on the ground, Spyro blew a stream of fire at him, but the larger dragon merely jumped to the side, and charged Spyro. Not being able to do anything, Spyro just watched until Malefor grabbed his weak form and slammed him into a nearby wall. He had Spyro pressed against the wall, and held him by his neck, blood trailing down from his belly to his tailtip. Malefor stared into Spyros' eyes, a look of agony clear on the younger dragon's face. He cried out in pain. Malefor laughed with glee.

"There is nothing you can do for your love now. She will die. However, you will die first."

Malefor lifted him off of the wall, and brutally hurled him away. Spyro slammed into the ground, and slid across the dirt and rocks until he hit another wall. In an instant Malefor was upon him again, and Spyro was lifted off of the ground by his tail, and thrown down onto the ground. Malefor blew fire over him, increasing Spyros' torment all the more as the purple flames licked at his body. Malefor kicked Spyro, and the young dragon rolled over thrice onto his back. Malefor slowly placed his hand onto Spyros' dying form, enjoying the pain Spyro was going through. Cynder still lay unconscious, but otherwise unharmed. Spyro managed a glance at her before Malefor blocked his vision. He could not fail her! He could not let her die!

"You cannot save Cynder, Spyro. She has bonded to you, and for that she must die. You are alone, Spyro, and so is Cynder. There is no hope for the you now. You will both die."

Malefor pressed harder onto Spyros' neck, cutting off his ability to breathe. Spyro lifted his head weakly, trying to inhale, but Malefor pressed harder. Spyro began to feel himself blackout. All was fading away…

Suddenly, through the darkness, a light shone, and his body began to feel warm. It glowed brighter in his line of vision, enveloping his entire being until he felt energy flow through him again like a fire into ice. All pain ceased. His heart began to beat faster, and he felt blood pump to his head. Hope was not lost. It was alive!

The powers of Convexity had been awakened within him.

His eyes opened, glowing white. His voice grew deeper, and he spoke.

"No."

Spyro thrusted his feet into Malefor's belly. The Dark Master felt himself zooming upward, then back downward to hit the ground. He rolled to the side and leapt up to face Spyro, and saw him slowly plodding toward him. Black smoke hovered around his form, and his body shone bright purple, filled with the energy of Convexity.

"_You_ will die!"

Taken by fear, Malefor knew that Spyro was in Convexity, and blew a stream of purple fire onto Spyro. He kept blowing, fire erupting all across the room like an inferno. Malefor stopped, and surveyed the damage, but Spyro still stood, untouched, still advancing toward him.

Suddenly, Spyro charged, horns first, and bulled Malefor backward. Spyros' horns pierced his body, and to his shock lifted him off of the ground, slamming him into another wall. Malefor grabbed Spyros' horns, trying to wrench them out of him, but Spyro was unstoppable. The young dragon stood on his hind legs and threw his head to the side, hurling Malefor away toward the cliff side. When Malefor tried to rise, Spyro was instantly upon him. He threw himself into the air and did a sideways roll onto Malefor's neck, and brought him down to earth, twisting Malefor's neck to the side. They rolled until both tumbled over the cliff, and into the volcano below.

Both opponents hurtled downward and into the pit of fire. Spyro shot a beam of Convexity onto Malefor's head, causing him to flip head over heels. The larger dragon's wings were flipped outward and impacted onto the cliffside hard, causing him to tumble out of control. Spyro dove downward like a falcon, horns first, straight at Malefor's unprotected belly. The Dark Master swept his paw onto Spyro and knocked him to the side, into the wall. But Spyro merely rolled with the strike and gripped the wall with his claws, running down the cliff alongside Malefor.

Spyro shot another beam of convexity at Malefor, and it impacted square on his torso. Still on the wall, Spyro shot beam after beam at him, knocking him further back toward the other side of the cliff. The Dark Master howled in pain and felt his back grind against the face of the cliff. Spyro propelled himself off of the cliff with his back legs, and flew toward Malefor with incredible speed.

_BOOM!_

Dust and debris rain shot out of the cliffside horizontally from the force of the impact. Spyro had Malefor in a death grip, his arms wrapped around Malefor's chest, and his eyes staring mercilessly into the eyes of evil.

The eyes that threatened his love.

Spyro had stopped their descent. Malefor was pressed up against the wall, terror in his eyes. His white eyes were unblinking, staring into the purple eyes of the Dark Master. Malefor could not move, only gaze into Spyros' eyes. Spyro spoke one last sentence.

"Your bond is to evil, and for _that_, you will die!"

Spyro reared his head back, and sent it forward, driving his horns into Malefor's heart.

Malefor fell, down, down, down…

Spyro watched The Dark Masters' body plummet down the crater of the volcano.

Suddenly, his body jolted, and his strength began to wane. Convexity was leaving him. Spyro awakened to his senses, and his pain came back. He had to get back to the ledge. He had to!

Spyro began to fly, despite how much it pained him. Blood began to trickle from the wound again, causing more agony for Spyro as he tried to fly back. The top was so far away…

Spyro began to fly faster, allowing his broken body even more discomfort, and painstakingly continued to flap his wings. Blood began to pour from his wound unchecked, and he felt as if he weighed nothing at all.

Almost there…

Spyro made it over the edge, and flopped down onto the ground, half dead. His left arm was shattered, and three ribs were cracked. His neck was twisted, and both back legs were broken. His tail was fractured in three places, and the gash on his belly, which would kill him, bled like a spigot.

"Cynder…"

He saw her, still laying there, still breathing. Unharmed.

Spyro fell unconscious, realizing that the world- and Cynder were safe. Despite his pain, he blacked out smiling.

---

Cynder awoke with a massive headache. Holding a hand to her head, she got herself up. She jolted herself from her position, and immediately began to search for the battle.

"Spyro!"

She looked left and right, and saw something on the floor. She began to sprint toward it, and realized it was Spyro. She reached him, and saw.

He was mortally wounded, and a pool of blood was formed under him. He was not moving. Cynder screamed.

"Spyro!"

She fell, and rolled him over, and saw the deep, sickening gash on his belly, causing Spyro to bleed so excessively. Cynder cradled his head in her arms, sobbing brokenly. Blood seeped over her jet black scales, the blood of Spyro, the one she loved.

"You can't die Spyro! I need you! I love you! Please Spyro! Get up!"

Despite the sheer amount of blood, she lay on top of it, holding Spyro in her arms, weeping.

"You can't be dead! Wake up!"

Still cradling his head, she looked left and right, tears streaming down her face. Where could she go now? Malefor was nowhere to be found, and Spyro was dead!

She felt trapped. There was nothing left for her here.

Cynder nearly dropped Spyro, but suddenly, she began to realize something. She felt something warm on her neck. She slowly turned her head to face Spyro, and realized that his mouth was right next to her neck.

It was Spyro, breathing. He was alive!

Cynder began to cry more, but with joy. Not everything was lost! She touched his cheek, and felt warmth. He was still alive!

She gently ran her hand from his cheek to the deep gash on his belly, which was still oozing blood. Suddenly, she felt an electric jolt inside her, and something entered her mind. She felt a presence in her head, and heard a voice speak inside her.

"Give to him likewise what he has given to you; life."

All of a sudden, Cynder knew what to do. Slowly, she placed her hand onto Spyros' wound. All was clear now. She whispered, "I love you."

Her hand glowed light blue, and she felt her body begin to weaken, draining itself into Spyro. Nonetheless, she continued to pour life into him, filling him with energy, mending his body and healing his fatal wound. She almost collapsed, but held her hand fast, draining her strength and filling Spyro with life. She knew she would use up her energy to save Spyro, but she had to. He had set her free. Now, she would set him free, even if it cost her own life. She loved him.

Cynder's hand stopped glowing, and her body ceased to fill Spyro. She was spent.

She collapsed onto the ground, barely alive.

Spyro felt his eyes flutter open, and slowly, he felt life course through him. His body was free from all of his previous pain. Slowly, he sat up, and saw a deep scar where his wound used to be.

"What on ear…"

That's when he saw Cynder, in a crumpled heap, still breathing, but completely drained of all of her energy. Spyro gasped.

"Cynder?"

Her eyes fluttered open, and she smiled weakly."Hello, Spyro." she whispered.

"Cynder!"

He hugged her close to his body, and tears began to form in his eyes. "What did you do?"

She laughed softly. "Nothing. Just giving you back what you gave me."

Spyro cried tears of happiness. "And what would that be?"

"Life."

Spyro could not contain his joy. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They embraced, kissing. Malefor had been defeated, and this day was the start of many days of their love.

.


End file.
